tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Nick McIntyre
This character was created by Rebekah and can be found here , , , |blood status=Half-Blood |marital status= Married (as of 1996; 23 years) |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |alias= * Nick * Nicky (by people who want to be punched, and Tonks) * Collie (Tonks) * Lettie (by Tina) * Snapdragon (by Newt) * Baroness (Potterwatch) |Title= * * * * |Signature= |hidep= |species=Human |gender= Female |height=5'9" |hair= * "Fire hair" (ginger) * Bubblegum blue (when using a product) |eyes= Green with a bluish tinge (a much darker splotch of blue covers half of the iris of her right eye) |skin=Pale |hidef= |family= * Charlie Weasley (husband) * Darcy Weasley (daughter) * Athena Weasley (daughter) * Duncan Weasley (son) * Brenna McIntyre (née Scamander) (mother) * Duncan McIntyre (father) † * Newt Scamander (grandfather) * Porpentina Scamander (grandmother) * Patrick Scamander (uncle) * Tandi Scamander (née Kirk) (aunt, by marriage) † * Nessa Scamander(cousin) * Rhiannon Scamander (née Venning) (cousin-in-law) * Lucy Scamander (cousin) * Niklas Solberg (cousin-in-law) * Cygnus Scamander (cousin) * Ara Nadar (cousin-in-law) * Niklas Solberg (cousin-in-law) * Albion Scamander (uncle) * Arethusa Scamander (née Shacklebolt) (aunt, by marriage) † * Rolf Scamander (cousin) † * Arlen Scamander (cousin) * Artemis Scamander (cousin) * Draco Scamander (née Malfoy) (cousin-in-law) * Nimiane Scamander (cousin) * Darcy Scamander (aunt) † * Cygnus Black (uncle, via marriage) † * Emrys Scamander (cousin, "little brother") * Keely Scamander (aunt) † * Michael Findlay (uncle, via marriage) † * Killian Scamander (cousin, "little brother") * Vincenzo Soranzo (cousin-in-law, "brother-in-law") * Pandora Lovegood (aunt) † * Xenophilius Lovegood (uncle, via marriage) * Luna Potter (cousin) * Harry Potter (cousin-in-law) * Theseus Scamander (paternal great uncle) † * Queenie Goldstein (maternal great aunt) * Athena Scamander (paternal great grandmother) † * Gerald Goldstein (maternal great grandfather) † * Gail Goldstein (maternal great grandmother) † * Kingsley Shacklebolt (uncle, via marriage) * Molly Weasley (mother-in-law) * Arthur Weasley (father-in-law) * Ginny Longbottom (née Weasley) (sister-in-law) * Neville Longbottom (brother-in-law) * George Weasley (brother-in-law) * Lasse Weasley (né Karppinen) (brother-in-law) * Silja Weasley (niece) * Mikael Weasley (nephew) * Madeline Weasley (niece) * Fred Weasley (borhter-in-law) * Bethan Weasley (née Venning) (sister-in-law) * Bill Weasley (brother-in-law) * Fleur Weasley (sister-in-law) * Victoire Weasley (niece) * Dominique Weasley (niece) * Louis Weasley (nephew) * Ron Weasley (brother-in-law) * Hermione Granger (sister-in-law) * Rose Weasley (niece) * Hugo Weasley (nephew) * Percy Weasley (brother-in-law) † |hidem= |Boggart= A giant moth |jukebox = Killer Queen (Queen) |Wand= 13", Ebony, Dragon heartstring, rigid. This wand is fairly sentient in it's own right, often causing trouble for Nick both when she was at school and in later life. Fiercely loyal this wand will actively try and harm anyone with ill intent towards it's mistress who attempts to use it, it has a flair for the dramatic, something Nick has always found amusing and appreciated as she too liked to add a little flair to life now and again. It is inlaid with rosewood in the shape of a spiralling dragon that curls around the entire length of the wand. This dragon itself has been painted, somewhat haphazardly, with black and gold metallic and glitter paint, someone has painted red glitter paint to appear like flames erupting from it's mouth. A rainbow thread adorned with black and yellow beads is tied around it's base in a gesture of house and family pride. It is enchanted to never fray and never fall off. The wand smells fairly strongly of lit kindling at all times. |Patronus= Thunderbird |Animagus= Thunderbird |hidea= |job= Dragonologist (working at the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary) (later founds a dragon sanctuary in Britain with her husband) |House=Hufflepuff |Loyalty= * Order of the Phoenix * Romanian Dragon Sanctuary * Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry * Hufflepuff * Hufflepuff Quidditch Team (seeker) * Society Against Dragon Poaching and Exploitation (ambassador) * * McIntyre family * * }} Nickolette "Nick" Theodora Weasley (née McIntyre) (b. ) is an and the only child of Duncan and Brenna McIntyre (née Scamander). She was born in the town of Kenmare, County Kerry, Ireland and was raised by her mother alongside her younger cousins Emrys and Killian Scamander after their parents and Nick's father were murdered during the . Biography Early Life Hogwarts Years Becoming a Dragonologist Work in Romania Triwizard Tournament Second Wizarding War Work with the Order Muggle-Born Network Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Etymology Trivia References Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Female OC Category:Witches Category:Half-Blood Category:Hufflepuff Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Hufflepuff Characters Category:Dragonologist Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:OC Category:Original Characters Category:TheSnailQueen Category:Hufflepuff Alumni Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Romanian Dragon Sanctuary Category:Society Against Dragon Poaching and Exploitation Category:Scamander Family Category:Weasley Family Category:Irish Witches Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Prefect Category:Hufflepuff Prefect Category:Hufflepuff Quidditch Team Category:Seeker Category:Jukebox Twins Category:Jukebox Openers Category:HP TheSnailQueen